The Blond Master of Seals: Season 1
by AFriendlyNeighborhoodDog2
Summary: What if Naruto's life was different? Watch him as he masters Uzumaki seals. OOC, Semi!Intelligent Naruto, some Original!Characters
1. Prologue P1: A New Beginning!

**_A/N: Hey guys. I didn't even notice until I went back through it, that I screwed up the flow of the chapter. Sorry guys. I've rearranged chapter, putting my Jiraiya scene first, then putting all the other parts together into one. That came last._**

**_Bye now!_**

* * *

Naruto was a boy, aged around 12 with only loneliness to his name. No uncles, no aunts, and especially no parents or siblings. He was alone in this world, but in a sense, he would never be truly alone again. Why? The whole world of shinobi would be with him one day... and never again would he be weak.

But what if he had a different life, you ask? There's no changing the deaths of his parents... but what if he was somehow... different? What if he took everything seriously, instead of everything for granted? What if he knew he had a secret love? What if he paid attention in school? Semi-intelligence gets you a long way.

XXX

Our story starts out with a white haired man (not Naruto) walking the village streets, smiling and with his hands in his pockets. "Well, Sensei might not be expecting me, but it might be nice to see him again; I know he works late..."

As he made his way into the village toward the Hokage's Tower, he saw many ninja running all over the place. One of them so humbly ran out of a convenience store that was about to close. Another was jumping on top of roofs! It was like the village ninja's were in a state of panic, searching for something... a female ninja came the man's way. "Outta my way!" said the female ninja running past the man and pushing him aside like she was opening a door.

The man sighed... "Jeez, when did females become so pushy..." he thought, not to notice all females were somewhat pushy sometimes (though the man would never know...). He also thought it was strange that many of the village's ninja were running all over the place... why had they been doing that?

XXX

"Sensei?" said the man, entering the Hokage's office-room and looking in at the darkness. In the back of the room, at a desk, and right before he almost turned on the lights, he saw that his Sensei was looking into his signature ball that had been turned on. "Sensei...?" the man repeated.

"Oh, there's only one person who has that voice and calls me that. Ah… Jiraiya, come in. Look and see what your godson is doing."

Jiraiya put two and two together and thought Naruto was doing something majorly wrong; that's why the village was in a mess! But what did Naruto do...?

Jiraiya walked to the desk and stared down at the Hokage; he looked up at Jiraiya, reading his despondent face. "Jiraiya... he's grown quite a bit, do not worry yourself. He's far from punishment by now... but he's still in trouble in a way. If things get out of control, I'll step in."

Jiraiya sat down opposite to the other side of the desk (where his sensei was sitting) in the chair near it. He leaned forward and watched...

XXX

We introduce our main character with a dark silhouette; an unmistakable blond-haired and blue-eyed thief had been running deep into the night-covered forest. He was clothed in a blue, pastel shirt and a gemmed necklace that had two tooth-prongs that curved inward. His cargo shorts were orange, and he wore black ninja sandals.

"Where's the place Mizuki-sensei said to go?"

He eventually found the cabin where he would practice his clan's sacred art... sealing. Naruto was no genius (sort of), but he knew that with his eyes set on the prize, the Multiple Shadow Doppelganger Technique Mizuki told him about (the most basic of his clan's arts), he would show that Iruka-sensei was wrong about him being a failure, as it was a clone producing variation (which he could not master).

Though Naruto never knew that he cared... just until now. But what he did know was that maybe if he memorized the scroll in time, no one would catch him with that thing open. Naruto knew of the danger of stealing, and especially the stealing of the Sacred Scroll, however his clan will still be proud of what he did, Forbidden Techniques or not.

XXX

(Half a day later...)

Now we come to the boy tearing through the scroll that actually got stuck after the 20th technique he memorized. "There's a seal blocking it... crap! I can't...-"

"-_There you are!_" said a menacing voice from behind.

Naruto closed his eyes and looked down. He smiled. "Heh, looks like you found me, sensei."

"I should ring your little neck you brat! You stole the Sacred Scroll!"

Naruto turned around a laid his innocent blue eyes upon his sensei. His sensei had less-than-perfect stature and his hair was brown, in which all of it burst out of a band that was placed high up on his head. "I know, Iruka-sensei! But I can only cast one technique, just like Mizuki-sensei said I could!"

"Mizuki...?" thought Iruka. Then it was a matter of moments before Iruka ninja sensed that they were going to get attacked! Naruto sensed too. As the kunai flew, he quickly got in the way of flying projectiles, and blocked almost all of them with his kunai he pulled out moments earlier. Although very broodingly he looked down and he had seen blood drip down from his lower leg. A kunai had struck him…

"Naruto!" said the voice from above. It was Mizuki, who had thrown all the kunai! He was a white haired man who had a bandana headband, and like Iruka, he wore Chunin attire. "Give me the scroll."

He was confused... Naruto had been asked to steal it so he himself could learn its powers. Naruto thought something was going on... there was something fishy about him wanting the scroll the thing blocking it. Didn't he know that there would be a seal? If he did, then something was terribly wrong.

"What the hell do you want with it? You couldn't do a goddamn thing with it! This has been in my clan for generations!" said Naruto reluctantly, though he was beyond that point by now; he despised Mizuki for asking that.

Mizuki laughed maniacally, "HA! I bet you aren't even an Uzumaki! It was probably an honorary name anyway. Also, have you noticed that no one in your clan is left? Looks like I'll have to kill you both..."

"Run, Naruto!" said Iruka.

Naruto was too busy glaring and fuming as he reached down and pulled the kunai out of his leg; he was an Uzumaki, goddamn it! He would show him... if he could cast about 1000 shadow clones with the Multiple Shadow Doppelganger Technique, then it would show he was really an Uzumaki. If he could cast it, his Chakra would suffice that of an Uzumaki's, and then he would know...

But things didn't go as planned... as he made for the hand seal to the technique, his opponent threw a giant shuriken, and when it came to Naruto, he desperately blocked with his kunai; Naruto fell back.

The manic laugh came back as Mizuki spun the second Shuriken that he took from his back and threw it straight at Naruto; moments before he threw it, though, he said, "HAHAHA! You brat... you can't even save yourself, let alone Iruka-shit! DIE!"

Iruka thought fast... he knew would kill him; he knew he was aiming for some vital spot like the neck. He jumped in front of shuriken and it went straight into his back, over his heart. Iruka coughed up blood onto Naruto's face moments later.

Iruka spoke weakly, "N-naruto! You've always been my greatest student, don't you understand?" Iruka was still on top of Naruto, looking down on him with empathy. He was shocked... did he always care? Or maybe he just grew on him... but even still, someone he cared about him. He coughed up even more blood as he spoke again, "You've always come off to me as a little naive, arrogant even... you always liked to show off your skills; but the whole class looked down upon you once you couldn't cast a simple clone technique! I never did... I never lost faith in you. I didn't mean to call you a fail-!"

And at that moment, words cut short... he fell on top of Naruto, and died.

* * *

Cliffhanger powers, ignite! And that's not all that's going to ignite, maybe the flames for killing Iruka will too.

Next time on The Blond Master of Seals! We see Naruto go berserk with Ninetails Chakra! His speed and power will increase tenfold, and his need for revenge will increase with each passing moment! Get ready to read!

Bye now!


	2. Prologue P2: I Accept!

Naruto was lying in bed, thinking about the night before. Yes, if it had only been his life that was taken, things would have been different. He remembered all the ways Iruka had been tough on him, and how it all came out to be love in the end. Now his life was ended, and there had been no way to recover from it. Now the only person that still loved him was Jiji; he would have to see him today before he went to... wait. He didn't graduate! He slammed his fist in onto the desk beside him. Then the haunting images of last night came back into mind...

XXX

"... Iruka-sensei...?" said Naruto, patting his back and looking shocked, "A-are y-you o-o-kay?"

Mizuki jumped down from the branch he was on and smirked widely. "Now, to take my prize..." he walked over to the scroll that was in both Naruto's hands. "Let go you dumb shit..." he said kicked Naruto in the teeth.

Naruto let go out of sheer fright and pain, and Mizuki took the scroll right out from under Iruka's body. "Heh, looks like I..."

Something was happening with Naruto... red chakra seeped out of his pores, and Mizuki was now the one frightened. "Y-y-you killed him! Y-y-you b-bastard!"

Naruto pulled Iruka off of him and slowly arose. As chakra swirled around him, his eyes were red, and his fingernails grew... Mizuki could only think that the boy truly was the demon the village made him out to be... "S-stay back!"

Naruto quickly lurched forward and smashed his fist into Mizuki's face. He saw him fall to the ground, bleeding from his eyes, as though he destroyed his mind with one punch; the horrified face of the man was all Naruto saw before he passed out...

XXX

Has this become his new founded retribution? Revenge, with some strange force he never understood that could make him uncontrolled? Or was it the beginning of something terrible; non-ending. And never, not in a million years, will this end. Or is this so? Will it end? It's never if; it's always why. Why had he done this? News would spread, and the Konoha's Bloody Golden Bandit will never be able to live down that name.

Naruto started shaking uncontrollably. There, in the silence, he solemnly, but quietly wept without tears.

"Naruto! Open up you dummy!"

Naruto didn't nor couldn't have noticed the knocking his state, nor the shouting and yelling from beyond the door. Naruto quickly put on some pants, as he knew it was Sakura-chan, a long time best friend he couldn't bear to be in his boxers in front of, and made his way, then slowly opening the door, to reveal an angry pinkette with a bad disposition written all over her face.

Sakura pulled him out and tossed him toward the wall opposite to the door. Naruto was then preceded with talking before he could say anything like, "Hi Sakura," or saying hi to the other girl standing out by his door ajar, whose name was Hinata.

"What the hell did you do? You are such a sleaze!"

Sakura and Hinata were both very beautiful girls; Hinata was with short, eggplant hair while Sakura was with long, pink hair, and in their clothing appearance Sakura wore a mandarin gown that was red with a circular design, while Hinata was much more modest with a grey jacket and blue Capri's. They both wore azure-blue ninja sandals.

"N-naruto! She's r-right! All of this w-was all for naught!" said Hinata nervously; she looked like she was about to cry...

Sakura took him by the arm and swung him into Hinata's arms. "Shannaro! All this for a stupid technique? You killed two people! Their lucky the Hokage told them not to lock you up, you bastard!"

Naruto got to his knees and started to cry. "Iruka-sensei didn't deserve this... it's my fault! G-g-goddamn... Goddamnit all!" he said, "I just didn't want him to know I was a failure..."

Sakura pulled Naruto off the ground (rather jerkily I presume) and proceeded to hug him and rub his back. "Now... you're lucky I didn't give you a welt on that head of yours... please, stop crying."

"What time is it?" asked Naruto, remembering that he had to go to the Hokage's Mansion today.

Hinata checked her watch, "C-come on, Sakura-chan; w-we have go to s-school now."

"If you have to go, then I'm supposed to go the Hokage's Mansion, you guys... I'll see ya later." said Naruto.

XXX

(In the office of the Hokage...)

Naruto sat in the big armchair with mixed reactions: the first had been a feeling of dread for the one thing he didn't want to be said (i.e. "Naruto, you cannot become a Ninja.") And the second was a terrible, adjacent feeling for what had happened. Naruto knew that the Hokage was looking out for him, but right now all he could do was sigh at him and shake his head. He then looked away from Naruto and down to his desk, and by now the boy across from him was now sinking lower into his chair miserably. "The Uchiha Police Task Force has dropped the charges, thankfully, but Naruto... do you know what happened to you when you lost control?"

"No, Jiji! I don't... everything is been hazy, and I only want to forget." Naruto wiped a tear from his eye, "I can't believe I did that."

The Hokage smiled, "Well, you are very special indeed, taking out a seasoned ninja singlehandedly in one blow."

Naruto frowned and threw his head side to side. "Jiji... I couldn't do much more than to punch the man to death... I'm so sorry!"

The Hokage looked straight into his eyes with a solemn look about his face. "Naruto... you have amazing potential."

"But, I failed the Graduation Exam!"

"Ah, but you got the second highest score on the written exam. You were second best, unlike Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno who were third and fourth." said the Hokage, resting his folded hands on his chin.

"But, Jiji! I killed Mizuki-sensei in cold blood." said Naruto, desperately trying to convince the man of his wrongdoing.

"Yes, if he hadn't killed Iruka... have home baked cookie." said the Hokage, pushing the plate of soft cookies closer to him ever so temptingly.

Naruto shook his head, "There's no time for casualties, Jiji. What did you call me here for?"

"Well, Naruto..." said the Hokage, he smiled widely, "Put two and two together. It's simple, really... with the scroll in the corner, the kind words about your potential, the scroll in the corner, the kindness I'm giving you... it's simple, really."

"Jiji, you said 'the scroll in the corner' twice. Do you want me to have it or something?" said Naruto, now looking at the scroll in the corner.

"Only if you agree to something of your liking." said the Hokage, not once taking his hands out of the folded position. "Only if..."

Naruto arose from his seat. "Wait! I can become a ninja?"

"Yes, Naruto... only if you agree to let Jiraiya here train you."

At that moment, the white haired man known as Jiraiya came out of the invisibility technique he casted on himself and smiled. "Boy sensei; it sure has been a long time since I used that one..." he said.

After Naruto's heart jumped a little, he frowned, "Who's the old creeper guy that appeared out of nowhere?"

Jiraiya gave a small chuckle, "That's me. You might as well give in; I don't tease well, especially if I'm your godfather."

Naruto went to open his mouth, but the Hokage intervened with a cough, "_Hem_, well, he is your godfather, and your new caretaker. He will train with you, and be your guide of sorts. Please, say yes."

"If any at all, this is my only chance to be a ninja; I accept!"

* * *

Alright you guys, that's the Chapter.

Next time on The Blond Master of Seals! Naruto starts his training! Now, that we've come to a conclusion, Naruto will set out on his journey in order to master the art of seals! You knew that was comin', am I right?

Bye now!


	3. Chapter 1: The Princess and the Pauper!

It had been three days since he left, and Naruto was ecstatic. Jiraiya didn't talk much on the way into the next town, nor when they left the village; he only smiled. They had been on the road for those few days when Naruto realized, what was that smile all about? That got him thinking... maybe he was going to learn something cool? When they stopped at the town's hotel he grumbled, "Hey! Where are we?"

"It's a small village somewhere in the south of the Land of Rivers. It's actually self-sustaining country; it's called the Land of Wisteria." said Jiraiya as they walked up to the counter and waited in line.

"Never heard of-"

Naruto glanced and then stared at a pretty girl (who was around his age as well by the looks of it) at the counter, turning his head from Jiraiya to her. "What do you mean I can't get a hotel room?"

She slammed her fist down on the counter and the hotel clerk winced very frightfully, "S-sorry, young lady..." said the front desk person. "I don't give rooms to kids!"

"I'm 13, I'm not a kid! What if I said I have 1000000 ryo on me that I'd spend here?"

Jiraiya turned his head to Naruto and then to the girl with one eyebrow rose. "That girl looks like..."

"I'm sorry!" he said, putting his foot down at the outrageous offer. "That's a very tempting offer, little girl, but I don't want to be responsible for whatever you do in there. Do I have to kick you out?"

"Tonoto-hime, did you run away again?" said Jiraiya.

"Hime? Oh! A princess!" said the front desk person, and he fainted.

Tonoto sweat dropped and turned around slowly. "Jiraiya-san! I thought you were my caretaker... you've always had similar voices."

Jiraiya walked up to her and put one hand on her shoulder. "Now, now... you're better at running away then that. You're almost as good at it as I am with women."

"That's gross; is just the thought of it that makes me want to hurl. It's a good thing I have years of practice!" said Tonoto, putting one thumb to her chest.

Naruto stared with mouth agape... she was prettier even when she turned around! She looked to her body, which was stunning, and well developed for her age. Then to her eyes; her eyes were purple, but her hair was black. She also had been wearing street clothes, something Naruto didn't see in too many princesses, which consisted of skinny jeans and a white blouse.

By then, Tonoto was free from Jiraiya's grip and he moved back to Naruto's level. "H-hi!" said Naruto.

She flicked her hair angrily and didn't say anything. Naruto looked down in shame, only to look back up hopefully. She flicked her hair again. Naruto moaned.

"Te-he... I like it when a man grovels, but you're not my type, blondie. I can tell by the way you speak and act." she said kindly. "Emm, you look like a peasant anyway!"

Naruto wanted to slap himself by now; he wasn't her type? Why didn't he realize sooner!

"... Well, I guess I'll go home now..." said Tonoto, hanging her head down in disappointment...

She nearly walked away when Naruto said, "You can stay in our room! I have an extra futon I can use." Naruto looked to Jiraiya hopefully, "You know... if you already have one for me, right Jiraiya-sensei?"

Jiraiya spoke reluctantly, "Naruto, I don't think..."

"Yeah! Slumber party, slumber party!" said Tonoto cheerfully. "I've never had one of those!"

"Fine..."

"Ok!" they both said.

XXX

Jiraiya, Naruto, and Tonoto found a place to train hours later.

They were in a dirt patch that was surrounded by trees and somewhat close to main-street. With the second scroll he had on his back (the other was for sealing) being taken of slowly and being unraveled, Naruto looked to it and wondered what was in it. Was it amazing Fire-Style Techniques like Sasuke could use? Or had it been a powerful and sacred art passed down by many Uzumaki's he hoped that writ it. It could have just been the scroll of sealing, which would have been a deep disappointment and reminder of what happened, since they were both about the same size. Also, that reminded him of something... no, some-_things_. The techniques he learned! He would practice them in secret again later.

He knew that he wouldn't get his wish, which was to learn all the contents and figure out what had been in the scroll beyond the seal. Jiraiya told him somewhere along the trip that it would be a very long time before he would learn the contents and claim it as his, as the Hokage wanted... but in a sense, he was kind of glad. He was still shaken, and torn up inside for letting the first person that loved him for who he was and understood why he loved him die; he didn't want pity and people looking at his skills like the Hokage and the rest of his class did. Either that or they were loathing him. Now that he would learn something awesome and powerful, which in all its perfect features would be amazing in every way, he would be satisfied.

"Now, sit down Naruto." said Jiraiya. He smiled at his open mouth and wide grin, as he was doing just as a four year old would do. Naruto noticed his face was odd when he heard a giggle from Tonoto.

Naruto sat down and couldn't be happier, but when he read the caption at the top of the scroll, he frowned. "Summoning? That's all? I need flippin' tons of chakra to actually do that!"

"Ah... so you've studied. It wouldn't hurt, even if you're not successful at it first hand."

Tonoto giggled and found a tree to curl up in a ball under, and took out a book and started reading. Naruto scowled. It was not what he thought it would be.

"Alright, we're going to sign a contract with an animal that would fit you. Let's see... let me go through each of animals that would somewhat fit your personality. I obviously didn't get to know you very well, since I've been out of your life for so long, so can you...?"

Naruto coughed and got right down to business, "-Alright. People say I'm cocky and arrogant, and I don't listen very well. I'm more reserved than most, and I have a sensible attitude." he said, "Is that enough?"

"My you're a strange one... much like your father. I see you got more of your mom's mentality when it comes to being overzealous, but you have your father's mindset. You have both of their tenderness." said Jiraiya, "Tell me more."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm guessing you knew my mom and dad since you're my godfather...? I'll tell more, dude." said Naruto.

Jiraiya laughed, "And your mother's attitude!"

Naruto grunted, "People say I'm a ladies man, but when it comes to skill and talent, I'm more than mundane. I have a good memory, with a natural tendency to want to read, thus growing my ever expanding knowledge. I have a sense of loyalty, and I'm not a loser."

Tonoto sat up, pointed, and laughed, "See! You're definitely not my type; you don't like to have fun from what I hear! Come on dude! This could be cool for you..."

Naruto shook his head, and then looked over to her, "Don't you have a book to read?"

"Yeah." she said simply, "I'm glad I have this, or I would never be entertained. Ninja stuff is for people who want to be dogs of a village. I have tons of them filling the palace, waiting for a chance to get close to me and become the next Daimyo!"

Naruto instantly thought this girl was seriously conceded.

"So, Jiraiya... before we continue... this is a ninja land? There are ninjas here?" asked Naruto.

Before Jiraiya could speak, Tonoto made a noise and opened her mouth. Naruto turned to her with a brow raised. "Yeah, but only men from a noble clan can be ninja's. There's no such thing as a female, or commoner ninja. You don't look like you're from any clan; no one really has the same genetics as you."

"Are you an expert on clans?" said Naruto. "Just what makes you so knowledgeable on that stuff anyway?"

"How old are you anyway? I bet you're still a kid. You look short and dopey; I'm 13 by the way." said Tonoto, "Oh, and as a Daimyo's daughter, I'm always aware of all the clans and their arts. Let's see, what's your surname? I bet I've never heard it."

"I'm 12, and it's Uzumaki." said Naruto, pouting like a mad dog. Naruto thought she would be impressed, but she only said, "Hm, you sure don't look it; you must be a half-breed. It's lucky that you could even learn what's in that scroll on Jiraiya-san's back."

Jiraiya coughed, "Naruto; how much of the scroll did you actually learn?"

"Twenty techniques; the ones before the seal stopped me." said Naruto, who was still pouting.

"Wow, all that so quickly. By the way, I know you snuck out of the campsite to practice the techniques you memorized." he said.

Naruto faltered a bit at that comment.

"Alright, let's get down to business..."

* * *

Alright guys! I'm sorry about ending it off like this; I just thought the chapter was getting too long.

And that's the Chapter!

Next time on The Blond Master of Seals! We see Naruto learning something that is totally unrelated to the title of my story! Watch him learn "The Summoning Technique!"

Bye now!


	4. Chapter 2: Summoning The Gama's!

Jiraiya was about to go into explanation when Naruto interrupted.

"Jiraiya-sensei... why am I a demon?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "Um, Naruto... you understand you're just 12 year old boy, right?"

"But people say I'm a demon; I even lost control the night of Iruka-sensei's death." said Naruto, frowning. He (and Jiraiya) knew that he had been lost deep within his thoughts of his sensei's death, and was still deeply ashamed of coming out of it alive. The first person who ever showed him real, non-pitying, non-admiring compassion died right before his eyes.

"Naruto... people live; people die. It's not who died, it's who was saved; you know in your heart you have to be strong. You were saved for a purpose... he died and fulfilled his purpose. You must stop dwelling in the past, and move forward until your purpose is fulfilled. Now let me explain what you're animal summon shall be."

"You may be more of a dog type, due to your loyalty; or maybe a snake type, due to your arrogance; or maybe a slug type due to your kindness and people that need you, but I still sense you're like your father. You're a toad type, like the Great Gama Sennin right if front of you! You seem to be sensible, stubborn, and with your power coursing through your veins, you're a gargantuan threat. Those are your biggest qualities."

Naruto smiled widely. He was the same as his father... whoever he was. That got him thinking... "Who was my father?" he asked.

"A very powerful shinobi. I'm glad you can follow in his footsteps." said Jiraiya.

"Oi! No fair! I wanted to get a name or something..." said Naruto jokily.

Jiraiya chuckled, "Hm-hm! Well, you certainly have your mother's spunk."

Tonoto groaned, "AHHH! Can you stop the cheese-fest, would you?" she said she slammed the side of her head on the ground, "You're gonna make me hurl..."

The two ignored her continued. "Alright. Bite your finger and sign the contract with blood. That way you'll be able summon toads anytime and at your current position."

Naruto bit his finger and started to sign his name on the contract. Naruto smiled. "I'm one step closer... thank you, Jiraiya-sensei."

"Alright! Let's try it out. I would tell you the hand seals... but watch." Jiraiya quickly did the seals 'Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram' and Naruto smirked as he bit his finger and summoned a small toad. "Oi, Gamakichi. How are you today?"  
The creature named Gamakichi was young orange toad with purple markings around his eyes, mouth and stomach, and was sporting a blue jacket

"Hey! What's up Jiraiya-sama?" said the toad.

Naruto did Kishimoto's signature, awkward kissy-lips and started upchucking, "HAHA! Why'd you summon such a small, stupid-looking toad, Jiraiya-sensei?"

Gamakichi jumped from the scroll he was laying upon and onto Naruto's face, latching onto his hair. "Who you calling stupid looking, squirt! I'll have you know that with a face like that you'll never get the girls like me!"

Naruto yelped in a muffled tone as he trying to throw the toad off of him. He swayed, thrashed even and the Gamakichi eventually let go. Tonoto laughed and pointed, and did Jiraiya as well.

"I get plenty of girls thank you very much, ugly-duckling."

Gamakichi jumped up to his face and latched on again, (they both laughed yet again) and Naruto swayed and yelped as before. "Who you callin' ugly, ugly!"

The toad was eventually pulled off and in Naruto's hands. "So, you're a boss, are yah? I'm gonna call you boss from now on, boss!"

"Alright Gamakichi, I just summoned you for example. See if you can't summon a toad of the same size!" said Jiraiya with a close-eyed smile.

Gamakichi was eventually put down and raised his hands in the air to get attention. "Hey, summon nii-chan Gamatatsu! We were just talking, and since Jiraiya-sama interrupted, I'd like to see if I can't talk to him again."

Naruto made the same exact seals as Jiraiya (Kakashi speed), and bit his finger. He then summoned a yellow toad, that had orange markings around his mouth and eyes and wore a similar blue vest as his brother (in a bigger size because he's chubby!)

"Good job!" said Jiraiya to Naruto. Naruto smirked. "Not a moment wasted making those seals too."

Gamakichi said hello to his brother, "Hey, nii-chan!"

"Hey..." he said with a small, lax smile. "Where are the snacks...?"

Naruto made the kissy lips again, and stared at the toad as he turned around to face him. He spoke "Another stupid toad... and this one's fat..."  
As Gamatatsu was Gamakichi's brother, they had the same mindset. Gamatatsu jumped onto his face and latched onto his hair, then Naruto yelped and swayed as before, followed by much laughing from Gamakichi, Tonoto, and Jiraiya as Gamatatsu spoke; "Hey, who you calling fat, fatty?"

"AGH! YOU BOTH HAVE COGNITION PROBLEMS!"

Naruto tore him off his face and threw him into Jiraiya's arms. "That hurts, boss! That really hurts..." said Gamakichi, and he turned to Gamatatsu. "Hey, this kid likes to be called boss. He's quite the ladies man..."

"Ooo... ladies..." he replied stupidly. "Yeah. I can see that. Too bad he's fat."

"I'm not a ladies man and I'm not fat! Well, maybe I am a ladies man; I just don't like the stupid name! Man you guys bite."

"Yeah, whatever." they both said.

"Alright, that's enough from you guys. Naruto... send Gamatatsu back would you?" said Jiraiya after putting Gamatatsu down and patting both his and Gamakichi's head.

Naruto sighed in relief with one hand on his chest, "Alright, on three, two-"

"-Bye boss! Hope we see you around..."

"-One!"

They both sent them back from whence they came, and Jiraiya spoke; "Alright, Naruto, let's go back to the hotel. We'll train again sometime tomorrow..."

* * *

And that's the Chapter!

Next time on The Blond Master of Seals! Tonoto gets kidnapped! Watch her as the goons rave about their artistic style!

Bye Now!


	5. Chapter 3: Taken!

P/U(as of Jan 23rd, 2013, also on my profile): Hey guys. As I promised, I have 2 chapters and an Omake for you this week. Ok, but let me warn you about something. Unfortunately, I didn't do anything more than mention a character that was in the Omake. Also, I will introduce her in later chapters, and it won't be much of a mystery who she is. Now the reason for this is that I'll have to post 2 additional chapters. One more thing; I'm posting the Omake and the 4th chapter sometime today. You guys will just have to wait until I do, ok? (Btw… I have written about 6 chapters this week, however you will not read them because I'm mean! No cookies for you.)

Bye now!

* * *

"Jirraiyya-saaan... why won't you let me go somewhere without you?"

They walked down Main Street, both teens to Jiraiya's sides and looked for their usual training spot; Tonoto was up to her typical, spoiled whining, and it had been about a few days in the Land of Wisteria with the both of them when Jiraiya couldn't take it.

"Fine, as long as you have Naruto. But only after today will you be able to leave my sight." said Jiraiya sternly.

"I know we did some awesome speed and taijutsu training, Jiraiya-sensei, but are we going to learn something cooler?" said Naruto, smiling somewhat fondly upon him.

Before Jiraiya could speak, Tonoto protested, "You're really gonna trust me with this loser? I'm gonna hurl at the thought!"

Jiraiya protested as well, clenching his fists, about ready to slap the girl. "Naruto's a very good ninja; he'd be an excellent body guard for you."

Naruto smirked and embroidered his feats as he looked to Tonoto. "My village calls me Konoha's Bloody Golden Bandit for stealing that scroll and killing a man." said Naruto, pointing to the scroll on Jiraiya's back. "Yeah, and my sensei sacrificed his life to save my ass." Naruto shook his head.

Tonoto wasn't impressed; in fact, she laughed. "Ha! My dad was a seasoned ninja who killed hundreds of Ninja in the Third Shinobi World War. Also, don't say killing one little person and earning a 'title' is how you get famous. Dad was always a great ninja. Let me teach you about the system I grew up in."

"My mom was a sexually explicit woman, who went from one ninja in the palace to the next, trying to find love. My dad, a seasoned ninja who had only been 14 at the time, went to war and soon became a great threat to Konoha. When he was 18 and after he came back home for the second time, he got the news that he had a two year old daughter, me, and soon the vicious warlord known as Wisteria's Blood-Red Blaze married Wisteria's princess, Kahashi Shimito. She became Shitomu Shimito and I had my name changed. So to recap, anyone who was the greatest ninja or a warlord automatically married the princess. Now if I was a boy, things would be different. Basically I would become the next Daimyo and would be forced to marry at age sixteen. Now that ain't so bad... because I would have had too much damn testosterone _not_ to hit on girls and choose a wife. You know, like the guys that do that to _me_..."

Naruto smirked and looked away from her. "Hm, yeah... well, I can't say much to that."

Tonoto looked down and to the side, "My dad'll probably execute you if they catch you with me. With Jiraiya-san with us, he can probably explain to him that you're not my boyfriend. That's also why I don't like the idea."

Naruto was now paying attention. He gulped. "W-why will they execute me?"

"Because, stupid. My dad _executed_Konoha Ninja during the war. One little kid from Konoha ain't gonna be a problem for him, especially since he'll think you're my boyfriend." said Tonoto gravely; she looked back up to him, "I don't want to see anyone else die..."

Naruto didn't dare ask who else had died...

XXX

Naruto and crew found the place where they had been training for days and their training commenced yet again.

"Alright Naruto, today we'll be learning the Rasengan, your father's, and my signature technique. Remember the balloons I told you to seal with the Uzumaki Sealing Technique?" said Jiraiya with a small smile.

Tonoto looked up from the tree she sat at. Rasengan? She had heard that was created by the Fourth Hokage, The God of The Shinobi! Who was Naruto, she wondered. He couldn't be just a weak, spineless Konoha boy. Was he...?

Naruto smirked, "Yeah. I'm supposed to use those in my training today, you said." Naruto pulled out the long, thin scroll and unraveled it. He automatically unsealed the seal on it and smiled. A bag of filled water balloons appeared completely untouched.

"You have quite the eager attitude. Now, take one, and put it in your hand. Hold it like you would a ball. Give one to me too..."

Naruto did as he said and frowned, "What do we do with our balloons, Jiraiya-sensei?"

Jiraiya spoke, "Allow me to demonstrate."

Jiraiya held out his hand with the water balloon, and it started to jut out in many different places and eventually popped.

"See?"

Naruto needed an explanation. "What do I do...?"

"You learned 2 days ago tree climbing, did you not? Basic Chakra Control...? Then you got a little more advanced with the water walking in the hot springs in town. Take essence of the water walking and tree climbing techniques and put them together. What do you get from that, Naruto?"

Naruto thought. With the tree-climbing, he gathered chakra within the soles of his feet, and then maintained the chakra... then with the water walking, he put out a constant flow! That's it! He had to gather chakra within his hand, like Jiraiya and maintain and flow it. But how? In a spiral? The technique name Rasengan meant Spiraling Sphere! So, would he have to churn the water within the balloon to make it pop! That's it!

Naruto went ahead and destroyed the balloon like it was nothing, just as Jiraiya did and both he and Tonoto clapped. "Good! Now take this ball." said Jiraiya, throwing him a ball. "I don't expect you to pop this so easily, by the way."

'So this is the Great Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's Bloody Golden Bandit and son of The God of the Shinobi, Namikaze Minato...' thought Tonoto, her wide smile hidden by her book. She went back to reading moments later.

"Whatever, I can do this in one try! I mean, I popped the balloon, right?" said Naruto.

"You don't have the gist of the technique for a few reasons..." said Jiraiya; Naruto frowned. "Firstly, you sped through your training; you won't be able to fully grasp it if you do that. Even with the balloon, and adequate Chakra Control, you still can't master it fully. There's no way you'll be able to pop that ball."

Naruto got a little angry at this, but his face softened at the fact that he was right. He knew he didn't get a full grasp on these subjects, despite his mind telling him that it was not so... "Jiraiya-sensei! I can pop this, and I'll make it burst into a thousand pieces! Dattebayo!"

Jiraiya smiled. 'Dattebayo... huh? He truly is a momma's boy.'

Naruto raged, and he went to pop the ball in the same way as the balloon, but it burst out of one area, not into a million pieces, and deflated.

"Well, you popped it!" said Tonoto and Jiraiya at the same time. They looked to each other and laughed.

Naruto blushed angrily and clinched his fists... "Can we take a break!?"

"Sure, I didn't expect you to get the balloon popping so quickly..." said Jiraiya.

XXX

At the nearest barbeque place in town, they sat down and ordered something to eat. "Hey, Tonoto! How's my best customer doing?" said the restaurant owner from behind the counter.

Tonoto waved fondly. He went out from behind the counter and came over to the group, "Hey, you got a new boyfriend! What happened to the red-headed, shaky guy? You know... the one with the glasses?"

Apparently Naruto was sitting next to Tonoto, which made it seem like he was her boyfriend. Jiraiya, who happened to be across from them, looked to Tonoto, who was staring down with shadows under her eyes.

Naruto looked somewhere else like he was paying no mind to him, and glanced at a cat across the room somewhere in the corner. It was staring at him. Naruto made the kissy lips face to scare it off, and it turned away, rather uninterested and started playing with a fat woman's puffball that was one of the many on her jacket. Naruto thought maybe that was to entertain her cat, but who knows... who cares, the cat then gave him an idea! (That will come out later!)

He looked back to Tonoto, the awkward silence still continuing. He looked to the owner and smiled after he saw Tonoto was still with shadows under her eyes. "I'm not her boyfriend."

"You certainly look it to me! No need to hide, what clan are you from? You don't look like one of the clansmen from our village, but we do get mixed breeds every now and again. You certainly don't look like the common man. What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm not one for encouraging leaving the palace, especially with you, guy. And know that's she's found someone else, Tonoto's not going to let you go. Hey, Jiraiya-san, make sure you get them out of this place, why don't yah? This village is either problematic, or too obsessed with explosives. I guess you're getting out of town before the Annual Firework Festival, right? That when's when the village's ninja get to leave the palace, and you're gonna get caught if you don't leave by the end of the week. So what will you have?"

Jiraiya ordered the pork special and the owner left.

"Tonoto, please..." said Jiraiya pityingly.

Naruto put two and two together and thought that her boyfriend must have gotten executed for leaving the palace.

"Tell me about your boyfriend, and why there are Uzumaki here." said Naruto, looking to her solemnly.

She put one hand to his mouth. "I'll t-tell you, o-only if you p-promise not t-to say anything!" she wept. Tears streamed down her face.

"It all started the night the Firework Festival last year, when I was twelve... we had been sitting out by the river-dock when Hiroshi found us..."

XXX

"Hiroshi! Let him go!"

Hiroshi was a redheaded young man that looked about 16, who had a young boy's neck in his grasp. Tonoto's boyfriend squirmed and kicked, but the pony-tailed boy didn't let go.

"What do you see in this black sheep, Tonoto? This baka can't even cast an Animated Shadow Clone Technique, let alone any of its variants." said Hiroshi, tightening his grip and he evil sneer.

"He's way sweeter than you, you bastard! He's kind and gentle, unlike you, who uses brute force to get what he wants! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME LIKE THAT, EVER!"

"Tonoto-hime; you have duties to your father, just as I. This boy would have never gotten the chance to leave the palace if it weren't for you. He's useless to his clan. What if I were to kill him tonight?"

"No! Don't... DON'T!"

XXX

"And what happened next?" said Naruto.

"We were taken back to the palace, and I was told to go to my room for the night. The next day, I went out to the apple tree to pick some apples for my mom and me, and then I saw them; Hiroshi and Kimishi. Kimishi hanged on a branch with a noose knot around his neck. I only knew of two people that could pull one of those off... one of them was Hiroshi's father, who was my caretaker and my father's general; he did the executions. The other one of them was Hiroshi... he killed him! He hung him! I knew because Hiroshi ran away! I went to go tell my mother, and she wanted to see for herself. She screamed at the top of her lungs! I cried in my room non-stop for 2 hours. No one came to comfort me... except Jiraiya, who finally got past the guards. I told him what happened."

"Yes... and I didn't believe her. Kimishi would have gotten off scot-free if it wasn't for Hiroshi, but I knew I had to believe her; that day I left with a hole in my heart." said Jiraiya, looking down and to the side. "I was rather fond of the boy, and his similarities to Naruto's mother made me feel more welcome with him."

XXX

It was after they ate when they went back to the training ground. Naruto had tried to figure out a way to paw the ball with his hand to make the ball burst, and he was progressively making a bigger hole each time. He looked to Tonoto, who was lying on the ground curled up in a ball, sulking.

'I can't waste time...' he thought, 'I must make this ball explode.'

Then, the very next time he tried, he burst the ball like it was a bubble, this time successfully pawing it like the cat did with the lady's puffball! This time he had tightened it and used more chakra!

Jiraiya awoke and stood up from his meditative pose and said, "You're ready, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head.

XXX

Naruto had learned the Rasengan! Sure it wasn't as perfect as he would have hoped, with having to paw it like a cat, but tomorrow he would try it out.

Naruto and co. were back at the hotel; he had awoke that day, early, before sunup and tired. He had had a weird dream... it was about shadows kidnapping Tonoto. After she woke up to go to the bathroom and when she came back to the room, she saw them standing there. One had a ponytail, and the other was hunched over. They grabbed her, and took her out of the room. The funny thing was, was that he only saw their behinds, like he was actually awake and watching it from his bed. 'Probably not' thought Naruto. But then he realized something... where was Tonoto?

"Oh god!" he said as he saw an empty shiki futon. It hadn't been a dream at all! "Wake up!" He went to wake Jiraiya up, but all he did was turn over.

He quickly did hand seals and summoned Gamakichi and Gamatatsu (which he learned how to do over the weekend). "Hey boss! What are you callin' us in the middle of the mornin' for?" said Gamakichi. He smiled widely.

Gamatatsu tilted hit head and noticed something. "Hey... boss! What's with the worried face...?"

"Ok! Tonoto, the girl that you met yesterday has been kidnapped! She's a princess, and I have no idea where she went. Can you guys help me?"

"Alright boss! We can help you! Just give us somethin' to sniff her out with." said Gamakichi.

"Alright, I have a plan. First you Gamatatsu. Stay here hand hold down the fort in case she comes back. If Jiraiya-sensei wakes up, then tell him Tonoto's been kidnapped! Gamakichi, can you track her down?"

"Sure, boss! I just gotta smell something of her's."

"Ok, well, she's been using my futon. I can't see her clothes anywhere, so just smell that and try to ignore my scent."

He hopped over to the futon, sniffed, and then said, "Let's go!"

XXX

The two had found her tied up to a tree with two men standing over her. "So, this is the girl that was sealed with the Ninetail's Chakra?"

"Yeah, yeah! She's the princess we've been stalking for days now!"

"Well, we certainly hope her father can handle the fact she's going to be taken from her village. I'm glad we could find a substitute for Uzumaki Naruto; he would be a trouble to capture."

"B-boss! They're talking about you!" hissed Gamakichi, who was in the bushes with Naruto. Naruto wasn't paying attention; he was terrified. He had been called a demon all his life... and now he knew why! The Ninetails attacked the village all those years ago; he was sealed with this beast? He knew the fourth died the night he was sealed... but he never realized that he was the actual Ninetails! Still… he had to save Tonoto. He listened in a little more, and hoped that they would say something important.

"Why did we come here anyway, Deidara?"

"Ya! I wanted to see this town's art! It's nothing compared to my C4, but art has always been and always will be a lovely array of explosions and lights."

"Art has nothing to do with explosions, or lights, Deidara-baka. Art is lasting, a thing to be displayed as a folklore or legend, forever to be known as 'the greatest'. I don't think you get that."

Tonoto woke up after being passed out. She looked to the men, who were now smiling at her and looked shocked. "L-let me go... w-what are you g-going to do to me?"

"We're just going to take you back to the hideout and extract the Ninetails Chakra from your belly. Pay no mind." said the hunched man.

"Jiraiya-san... the village! Today's Sunday, the clansmen will get to leave the palace! They'll search for me night and day until they find me. I bet Naruto will find me!" said Tonoto. She squirmed a little as she said this.

"Wah! Naruto? The Uzumaki brat? He's here? Sasori! What are we doing wasting our time with her?" said Deidara.

"Then we shall kill everyone that comes our way, little girl." said Sasori, "If Uzumaki Naruto is here, then you'll lead us right to him. Then you may go." said Sasori; he smirked, "Choose... either lead him to us, or we take you right now and extract the Ninetails Chakra, thus killing you."

"Yeah, yeah! Little girl, choose!" said Deidara, whooping and supporting his co-conspirator.

"Naruto! You're the son of The God of the Shinobi, use your damn Rasengan and get out of the bushes!"

Naruto stood up and made a Rasengan, and two Shadow Clones jumped down from the trees and onto Deidara and Sasori! Naruto charged forward!

* * *

Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I've ended the Chapter!

Now before I sign out, let's get right down to business. As a side note... this is only **Season 1**. After Naruto finishes his year of training, and he goes back to the village, that's the start of **Season 2**. Therefore when that happens, this will be renamed 'The Blond Master of Seals, Season 2.'

Also, another side note is that at the end of each season, there will be an author's note chapter (forgive me for breaking the rules...) that explains everything on accomplishments, what happened in the series, and forward developments. You **must**read this! If you don't, you won't get the full experience...

One more thing; just so it's easier to find, Season 1 all the other seasons I try to make will always be with the next one. Only the name will change.

Now that the message is through, let's go to the caption for next chapter!

Next time on The Blond Master of Seals! We see Naruto, and someone special take back the princess! I'm glad they came, because Naruto can't do it on his own!

Bye now!


	6. Chapter 4: Rescued!

The Naruto Clones jumped down from the treetops and latched onto Deidara and Sasori. "Yah! Get off!" said Deidara, and then Sasori spoke as well, "Yah! It's the Uzumaki-brat!"

They eventually threw the two Naruto clones against the trees and Naruto smashed his Rasengan against Deidara's turned cheek, (as he was turning to see what the real Naruto was doing). Deidara flew two the right of Tonoto, spiraling and landing against a distant tree. "Get up you baka!" said Sasori, "You just got taken out by a brat!"

Naruto was already busy quickly making another Rasengan and turning toward Sasori. Deidara didn't respond. "You're not getting me so easily." said Sasori. By then Naruto was already running with his arm outstretched. Sasori fired senbon from his mouth the Rasengan and it dissipated. Naruto was now left defenseless...

Sasori's tail quickly lunged forward and tried to attack, but Naruto responded with him pulling out a kunai and jumping on top of it! "Quite impressive, brat! No one could ever dodge my tail before, let alone get on top of it!" said Sasori as he threw his tail and Naruto against a tree. A slice in his shirt and bloody-red cut appeared on his chest. "Luckily that part of the blade isn't the poisonous part."

Sasori cut Tonoto free with his tail and said, "There you are, girl... you can have your l-"

Sasori felt something stop his neck. Naruto had thrown the kunai he was holding earlier at the pressure point in his neck, and instantly he was paralyzed! Or so he thought...

Sasori's voice changed... he sounded more mystical, and he heard and unzipping sound... "Well done! You immobilized my puppet by hitting the weak point."

The real Sasori came out from the bottom of his costume and walked over to Naruto. "Do you see the life in my face? Can you tell by my movements I'm not the most limber, boy?"

Naruto coughed up blood and turned away, but Sasori retaliated. He slammed his hand into the trunk of the tree, took him by the throat and brought him closer to his face. Naruto looked surprised... "Y-you're a p-puppet!"

Sasori squeezed harder on his throat. "Yes... very good. You knocked out my partner, and you broke my suit." said Sasori; he slammed Naruto against the tree, and blood burst out of his chest and onto Sasori's coat. "Sure it's only temporary, but this isn't how I expected to taken out. You're just a kid, are you not? How could a lucky squirt like you take out two S-ranked criminals? Well, I'm still standing. Deidara! Get the fuck up and let's go."

"You're not going anywhere!"

Who was this tall, black haired individual with Tonoto another young boy behind him? He was suited in a set of Japanese-style Samurai Armour, and he had a pony-tail with a set of death knuckles that extended somewhat past his fist. He also had a Samurai sword on his back. "I'm the Daimyo of Wisteria, The Blood-Red Blaze Shitomu Noboru!"

"Sasori of the Red Sand... nice to meet you." said Sasori, putting down Naruto. Naruto slumped over like a rag doll.

Noboru looked surprised, but it quickly faded when he thought of a reply. "Now... let us begin our battle with a test of wits. Do you know who I am, Sasori? We met once, and shed blood together. Now I'm stronger, and I no longer need someone to save me. Go, Tonoto! Leave with Hiroshi!"

"But, Noboru-sama!" said Hiroshi. He didn't have time to finish that when Tonoto grabbed him and they took off.

Tonoto yelled to Naruto at his last fading moments before he passed out, "Don't die you idiot!"

XXX

"He's waking up..."

"Naruto!" said the group as the boy sat halfway up with a pain in his bandaged chest. The group consisted of Jiraiya to his far left, Tonoto to his far right, Hiroshi standing near his left foot, and Noboru standing near his right.

"What the... what the heck? I thought I was done for!" said Naruto rather enthusiastically. He sat fully up and smiled. "Thanks. You know, to whoever saved me."

"It was Lady Shimito and the Medical-Nin that saved you." said Hiroshi kindly, "By the way... you're quite powerful if you took on Sasori of The Red Sand."

"Thanks... I didn't think he was that tough, nor the other guy." said Naruto; he smirked widely.

"Well, you nearly died baka! Sasori is an S-ranked Criminal that slayed our last Daimyo! He killed my grandfather! We've been searching for him for years..." said Tonoto. She wanted to slap the boy for being so arrogant and reckless, but she never would have done it with her father around.

"Tonoto-hime." said Hiroshi looking to her with a frown, "What were you doing out of the palace with this boy again…?"

Tonoto blushed and looked worried, "He was just with Jiraiya-san, ok? He's been training ever since he got into the Land of Wisteria."

Hiroshi nodded and looked to Jiraiya, "How long has it been since you came here?"

"About a week's time. We left the village Saturday, however; we were on the road for about 3 days." said Jiraiya.

"Well, you made good time. By roads and by walking that sounds about right. It takes a squadron of 4 that knows the lay of the land about a half a day. At least in Wisteria." said Noboru. He smiled and nodded, "Tonoto. I have to talk with you in silence. You two Hiroshi."

XXX

They entered the library that was near north-east corner of the palace wall.

"Noboru-sama?" said Hiroshi; he bowed and spoke again, "What do you need?"

"Hiroshi. You've always been like a son to me, but doesn't seem like Tonoto accepts you. Please, Tonoto, share with your father what he thinks is the problem. I mean, I already know the problem, it's just... you don't seem to share anything with me anymore." said Noboru as he walked up to them and put his hands on their shoulders. He smiled fondly with closed eyes and tightened their grip.

Tonoto pulled his hands off of her and walked to the wall in the back of her. "I can never forgive him..." she looked down and clenched her fists. "He's a murderer..."

Hiroshi clinched his right fist and threw a chop with his left. "Tonoto-hime! I never killed Kimishi! Never! Noboru-sama... can I-?"

"Allow me. Tonoto, what you think is not the truth. It has been a lie ever since..." said Noboru. He walked over to her hand hugged her back, "He's alive."

Tonoto quickly turned around and started pounding on his suit of armour. "What?! Why didn't you tell me you bastard!?"

Hiroshi looked surprised as well. "I thought he killed himself!"

Noboru stepped back with Tonoto's arms in his hands; he cocked his head, and then nodded. "Yes... it certainly looked like it; the body we turned up from the investigation was an Animated Clone. Also, something to note, we got word that he was seen somewhere in the Land of Sound by one of our Investigation-Core." he said; he looked back to Tonoto, "He was buying components for medicine in their raw form. Now Kimishi has never been any sort of med-nin. He wouldn't have known how to use such an item, since what he bought is known to cause death if not used properly. We need to find him and bring him back home; you understand? I want you two to train in the given month, since it will take about that long to for Naruto recover from his injuries. Maybe you'll find him somewhere within the land of sound...? Who knows, it's not possible to recover him yet, as you, Tonoto, are not a ninja. But you could learn some skills from Jiraiya..."

Tonoto didn't seem too ecstatic about the idea. "But daddy... I can't become a ninja, let alone do what Naruto did! I'm not that type of person."

"Tonoto; you must. You're the only one who can do this." said Noboru, tightening his grip Tonoto's arms. "Just think... you can persuade him to come back since you're the only one he's ever loved. Please; become strong for your father."

Tonoto thought long and hard… why had she been asked to do so much, after living the life of a pampered princess? She never was pushed to do any sort of thing… and the message was so heavy on her. It finally broke her have she came to a decision to have a new drive in life; find him, and bring him home! "If I have to, then I must. Screw the mission, I just want him back!"

"It's good to hear that, but you must find out what he's done in order to help him. It's the only way." said Noboru.

The three left the library and went back inside the palace.

* * *

Hey guys. Lotta short scenes in this chapter, but that's the end. I'll try to make the scenes shorter (no promises), but the chapters the same or longer. Last chapter I had few short scenes (including the flashback) and then several longer ones, but that's ok. I had made about 3000 words. Sorry I didn't post that sooner, and I wish I did, because then I wouldn't have to worry about it this week.

Something I'd like to address is my OCs. Even in Next-Gen stories, they're not mary-sues. If you want to make an 'OC', don't give him/her a miraculous prowess, endless amounts of knowledge, godlike understanding, and amazing talent. Someone who's like Tonoto and Hiroshi... they're not talented, nor have amazing skills that can help the main-character. They're quite the opposite, because Tonoto isn't even a ninja, and Hiroshi isn't a genius or a powerful god-sent Ninja from the heavens. Tonoto has knowledge, which she worked very hard all her life to get and all, but she didn't learn it all in two seconds like most people. As a princess she had to learn all of it anyway.

Also, one of Kishimoto's main qualities as a writer is to make everyone overpowered, but he makes them overpowered through hard work with endless amounts of time and effort to make something like the Rasengan possible for them (and Naruto!). Also, the Canon Naruto took only a few hours to a few days to master the Rasengan fully, just as my Naruto did. Naruto truly is a genius of hard work, which the whole entire aspect of his personality, the series of Kishimoto's and my design, and the one thing out of many that nullifies mary-sueness. Sometimes it's better to not make a OC, in the sense that it could turn into a mary-sue, but it's better when you actually screw up the whole entire series of Naruto and turn it into something of you own design, as many fanfic writers do.

Think I've ranted enough? The reason why I say this is because I don't want for anyone to get the wrong idea about my characters. Yeah, they have qualities that are questionable, but if you think logically about them, they don't end up like Captain Mary-Sue.

Just a note: In all honesty, the only one I think is questionable Noboru, being the stereotypical bad-ass father he is; obviously you guys stuck around long enough to read and be entertained. I thank you for that, and I hope you don't hate my rants.

Next time on The Blond Master of Seals! Naruto recovers, and we see Tonoto actually training! Watch her as they all grow stronger show the quiet, secluded world of Wisteria what being a ninja's all about!

Bye now!


	7. Omake 1

Hey guys! Sorry about the quality in the Omake... this is the first time I've ever done such a thing. Sorry, please don't hate me for making this last minute.

* * *

"Have another glass, Jiraiya..." said a woman named Shimito. As she was the Daimyo's wife, she had to be upbeat and thrifty, so she smiled poured wine into his wine glass.

They had been sitting in a sitting room; the couches red, and the floors wood. They were sitting upon the couches all with smiles, and looking to the coffee table with their glasses, everything was in the makings of a good night. The paintings that hung and other furnishings like ornamental candle holders and old-fashioned cabinets; they were all admired more with each passing drink.

With the constant drinking, Jiraiya was getting to be more... jittery… and out of that hyperactiveness he spoke, "Heh-heh! Don't mind if do!" he said pretentiously; he was getting more drunk by each passing moment. Noboru was rather unfazed by the alcohol, however. He was beginning to see Jiraiya and Shimito getting touchy-feely with a cringe in his neck, even after his fifth drink.

"So, Jiraiya-chan... I hear you're quite the ladies man..." said Shimito, who was giggling madly. She put her hands on his shoulder.

"Yes, quite." said Noboru jealously.

Jiraiya picked up on this inhabitation; "Don't be a damn stick in the mud, Nobo-chan! Drink a little more… then you'll join us for sure."

Noboru took a sip of his wine.

"I'm so glad the writer decided to take a break from us... what do you think of him, Jiraiya-chan?" said Shimito. She smiled and continued to drink.

"Well, I know I'm from a different universe... but it feels like I belong in the kid's writing. He-he... he should read my writing..."

"Too bad it's for adults... I know my husband has all your books!" said Shimito.

Noboru coughed and blushed rather embarrassedly; he frowned and quickly drank the rest of his drink in about a few seconds. Noboru spoke, "It's somewhat strange to think about this, but isn't it terrible to think once our story is done, we'll be forgotten about forever? Right Shito-chan?"

"Errm, well, this might be a terrible way to think..." she said agreeably. "He's right! We'll never be heard from again; at least until the readers stop reading. Very... very terrible." A tear appeared in her eye and Noboru went to wipe it. Shimito smiled and looked to her husband.

"Another one!" said Jiraiya; Shimito poured the wine into the glass and contiguously Jiraiya drank from it.

"I think I'll retire to my study; thank you for the fun. Don't get too rowdy now, ok, darling?" said Noboru as he stood up and bowed.

"Alright! More for us!" said Jiraiya, finishing off his drink.

"I think I'll go to bed... finish that if you like Jiraiya. You can even sleep on the couch; make yourself at home within our home." said Shimito; Noboru grunted somewhat distastefully at the thought...

They both left Jiraiya to grumble to himself. "Some writer..."

XXX

That's my Omake! It was kinda last minute because I really wanted to write other things... but no matter. Everything is ok now that I've written it. Let's get back to the story next chapter... ok?

Bye now!


	8. Chapter 5: Training Commences!

A/U: Hey guys. Today (Sunday, January 27th, 2013) I'm going to try something new. What is that, you ask? Well, I'm probably going to post a chapter to my #1 story and only story for that matter (The Blond Master of Seals) just about every day so I can get through season 1. Frankly, I'm getting pretty tired of writing this story, so after Season 1 I'm just going to chill out for a couple of days and then maybe post a new story. If not a new story, then I'll just post the next Season of The Blond Master of Seals. Here are some reasons why I might not post on time…

Reasons Why:

#1: I may be homeschooled, but I have a life (sort of). So if I don't post, then I'm probably doing something that day.

#2: Another reason is that I may not have anything to post; I might be a lazy bum and stiff you a chapter because I haven't written anything.

#3: Another reason why is that I'll probably forget what I'm supposed to do that day and forget to post. That would only happen if I put it off until like 11:00 o'clock (which is when I go to bed).

That's all I can come up with… that's pretty normal, right? Thank you for your kind patronage and I'll be sure to do what I can. Thank you!

Bye now!

* * *

It was a few weeks later; Tonoto was humbly reading a book under a tree, when Jiraiya approached her with a small closed-eye smile. "Damn, must be that time again. I'll go change..." she said, getting up from the tree and onto her feet. She really did need to change, as she was clothed an elegant, bright-red kimono and was wearing her hair in a bun with two blond-dyed hangings over the front of her face.

They started walking into the inner part of the palace and started talking. "So, how's Naruto doing?"

"He still has some trauma in his organs, and the cut won't go away, even with your mother's Mystic Palm treatment. That cut was deep, and when they checked him out it was down all the way to his ribs. He needs a real doctor, but that's going to be hard since they're not letting anyone in, or out of the palace until further notice. Missions have stopped, as well." said Jiraiya, talking with his hands.

"Why?" said Tonoto. Her mind was on the fact that her father was taking some kind of precautionary measure.

"He said that it was all in the sake of the village. No one was there when he fought Sasori; I came only to find Naruto being tended to by Noboru. That means Sasori could have said anything to threaten the village; that's why he wanted you three to leave with me as soon as possible."

Tonoto airily nodded it off, shaking her head and said, "Where's my dad? I want to him see me train today..." Tonoto looked down with a frown, "Will he ever come and watch me?" she looked to Jiraiya hopefully.

Jiraiya stuck his lip out and bounced his head back and forth, "Who knows...? Maybe he will watch you today." said Jiraiya; then he suddenly grew sterner. "But we must work on your taijutsu. You seem like you're lacking in it quite a bit."

"Can't we work on ninjutsu, Jiraiya-san? It seems to be more or less my strong suit." said Tonoto formally since they had entered the inner courtyard and had seen many of the other Ninja's practicing their techniques. She didn't want them knowing she wasn't a lady.

"No, I believe it would be better to practice Taijutsu, Tonoto-hime... that way your father has someone to watch spar."

Tonoto frowned, and didn't say anything.

Jiraiya stopped walking. Tonoto was looking back while she walked and Jiraiya said, "Go change in your room and then we'll begin."

XXX

Now going to Naruto, he had been laying in his futon with a frown when someone came into his room. "It's Lady Shimito, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto sat up in his futon and looked to the red-haired woman with a smile. "You're one of my cousins, right?"

"Somewhere along the lines, yes... but I feel as though I've been your surrogate parent instead." said Shimito; she smiled widely.

Shimito was a beautiful, red-haired woman with broad, square chin, and very happy disposition and constant, perpetual smile. She wore her hair in a neat bun, and was clothed in a red, sleeveless Kimono that crossed over and extended over to her left hip.

Shimito soon sat on the back of her legs and initiated her Mystic Palm technique. "Lay down, sweetie." she said; he did as she said, then she place her hand over her chest. "Mm-hm... well, you've actually improved with the anti-infection medicine I gave to you 2 and a half weeks ago, and the new bandages helped. Do you feel a natural, knitting feeling in your chest when I'm not around?"

"Yes, Lady Shimito-sama. I'm so glad I'm recovering quickly. Can you do anything else to make me improve?" said Naruto, smiling with his eyes dreary. He felt lost in the feeling of her chakra seeping into his pores, like it had been some powerful, warm sensation. Her chakras were deeply soothing.

Shimito smiled and she took her hand of his chest. "Let me tell you secret."

Naruto sat up and turned toward her. "I'm all ears."

"I don't actually heal you with my Mystic Palm after the first few moments of your treatment." said Shimito. She frowned as she saw Naruto's scowl, though she still had the perpetual grin.

"That means I could have gotten better sooner..." he said; Shimito shuffled a bit. "Alright; is this all the medicines doing, then?"

"Just like my husband... always quoting my technique. I've never actually told him though, and he's been in worse situations than you, definitely. He said the other Med-Nin have a shorter recovery record than I do, so he was close." said Shimito her hands clenching her dress. "Yes, you could have recovered a few days from now if you had the full treatment and just that. With all the infection in your system, and no medicine to heal that, you would have a tougher time recovering. When I said a faster recovery record, I mean only within few days."

"I guess it might be too much to ask you to speed up the process even more..." said Naruto fully doubting that he would get his way.

"Well, you're still infected; the Mystic Palm Technique only speeds up recovery. That means it doesn't take away the germs, and then of course you may get sick from them." said Shimito. She stood up and then let Naruto to his rest. "Get some rest now, you hear me?"

XXX

Tonoto walked out back into the courtyard fully dressed in a blue kimono top, black shorts with a black skirt hanging, a shuriken holster and a ninja pouch in the proper places, and her hair tied up in a blue bow. Jiraiya looked to the girl and smiled, "Ready? I like the blue today."

Tonoto blew the sides of her hair and frowned; "Who will I be my sparring partner today?" she said unenthusiastically, "Hopefully not Kikonoma-baka again today..."

"Nope, you will be sparring me today." said Jiraiya. His face cracked a grin as Tonoto's face lifted. "Though this time I'm only going to block and dodge like I did with Naruto. The whole goal of this, by the way, is for me to watch your form, and for you try to combo and overpower me."

"Alright! You said when I would be able to take you on head to head, then that was the day reckoning for me."

"And the day of reckoning shall be upon us..." said Jiraiya with a small smile. "Are you ready to begin? Use any kunai or other tools to beat me; the goal is wear us both out at the same time, since we both have the very high stamina."

"Jiraiya-san." said Tonoto, "Before we begin, how much chakra did you say I have?"

Jiraiya, put his hands on his hips and looked away, "Well... I would say you have as much as me, which is saying something. More chakra doesn't mean a thing, though... it is skill, and the consistent and slight movements that will keep you from tiring out too quickly. That's what matters in a sparring match."

"Ok!" she said, not really heeding every word he was saying. "Slight movements... got it! Let's do this BS, shall we?"

Tonoto started to run toward him and she hooked left, but Jiraiya ducked and rolled to the side. That backfired, because she kicked with her right foot and Jiraiya struggled to block it. Tonoto came down onto him with her right fist, which he blocked with his other hand, and pushing her off of him. Jiraiya stood in a bear hug stance while Tonoto stood erect. Tonoto flicked her hair and tilted her head, then took off after him again. Tonoto pulled out a kunai while doing this, and Jiraiya waited.

XXX

The battle continued on for about 1 hour, and by the time they were done, it was already lunch time. "All right... we did good..." said Jiraiya tiredly.

"Ok... thank you for the amazing battle sensei!" said Tonoto, bowing respectfully.

The crowd of Ninjas that assembled cheered.

"Show's over folks!" said the two of them as they stood once again, and everyone went to the dining hall to eat.

* * *

That's the chapter, you guys!

Next time on The Blond Master of Seals! Naruto finally recovers from his injuries, and Naruto and co. sneak out of the palace! They'll meet someone, and things will start looking up for them... or will they? Tune in next time!

Yay~! No rant this time! Bye now!


	9. Chapter 6: Sneaking Out!

Naruto was spread out in his futon, sulking about many things and wondering when he could get out of bed. He sat up; 'Hey... I'm not in pain...' Was it true? Was he fully healed? It had been only a couple days since Tonoto came into his room and started jumping up and down, squealing, 'I did it, I'm a Ninja! The first woman in my village!' and Naruto was feeling deeply saddened that he spent 3 weeks in bed, thus letting Tonoto become so strong. He saw it in her eyes... he was so miffed about the fact so much time was wasted while he was in bed, not training.

He sat up and looked around, this time faster than normal because the pain had subsided. He saw the many wall hangings, such as pictures and ornament candle holders that were in the middle of each of the four walls; there were couches, and a coffee table but nothing much else besides few cabinets. Also, it looked like a nice, traditional style room with wood flooring and solid inner walls, though he looked to the wall on the far right of him and saw that it was paper. 'Hm, that must be the backyard.' thought Naruto as he looked at the door. 'I'm not an expert of palaces, but that seems like the way out... maybe can sneak out and get something from the dining hall that's actually warm...'

Naruto knew that he had been given leftovers. He also knew no one would notice him, because no one had seen him besides the people that put him here and the people that sat by his bedside. He would be able to sneak by everyone, maybe get something warm to eat. 'Hm...' he wondered, 'Could it be possible that I could be seen by Tonoto, Jiraiya-sensei, Lady Shimito-sama, or even Hiroshi or Lord Noboru-sama?' But before he could make up his mind to leave his room, someone came in to greet him.

"Hiroshi?" he said.

"Naruto! Great to see you again." he said casually, sticking one hand up to wave with closed eyes, "I know you're eager to get up..."

"Lady Shimito-sama hasn't been in to check me lately. Is there something wrong?" said Naruto, somewhat concerned. There could be a number of things: the first was maybe that he was healing and he didn't need to be seen as often. Or secondly, maybe he could be dying and there be no way to cure him, but that didn't seem to be it. Thirdly, maybe he wasn't fully recovered, and she needed a break from him. She had been caring for him like she would her own child. No matter; Naruto wanted to see her again.

"Errm... well, you're fine. Lady Shimito-sama said you needed another week or so, just to be sure; I mean, you are fully healed and all, but we have to keep you bedridden for a little while longer." said Hiroshi, "Your things are in the cabinet to your left. Stay in bed now, you hear?" he winked and mouthed the name, 'Tonoto,' and something else that was more or so the honorific 'hime.'

Naruto nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, thanks for the visit and all."

"Lady Shimito-sama shouldn't be in here for about a day or two." said Hiroshi; Naruto nodded. "Come now, there's no time to waste. Lay in bed."

Naruto admired him for keeping a straight face.

XXX

After Hiroshi left, Naruto dressed eagerly, ignoring his torn, blue shirt and settled for a green pastel shirt instead. He solemnly exited the back door stepped down the steps. There he found Tonoto, Hiroshi, and... Shimito?

"Naruto!" said the group.

"Hey..." said Naruto, "What's your mom doing here?"

Tonoto put her hand on her hip and gave a thumbs up. "She may not look it, but she had the same spirit for running away as I do. We can't leave the village, but at least we'll have fun in it."

"I'll be your ticket out of here; they'll never know you're gone!" said Shimito.

"I've never been one for doing this sort of thing, but it feels so exhilarating!" said Hiroshi with his fists out in front of him. He then closed his eyes, jumped and stuck his hand up, while saying, "Heeeya! Right Tonoto-hime?"

Tonoto turned her nose up at him. "Tonoto-hime?" said Hiroshi. "What's the matter?"

"You're still an annoying, Hiroshi-teme. You'll never live up to my expectations." said Tonoto harshly.

Hiroshi scowled at that, got into the buddha position as said with his eyes closed, "Whatever..."

XXX

Naruto and co. waited around the corner to the gate and as Shimito stealthily entered the guardsmen dugout; she activated her Mystic Palm technique. They all stuck their heads around the corner and waited for the signal. Going to Shimito, she touched the sleeping guard's back with her glowing palm and he became incapacitated even more than when he was. "That's the signal!" she said Tonoto as she saw her thumb go up in the air.

They all ran out the gate before anyone one could stop them, and Shimito quickly left the guardsmen dugout.

XXX

"All right, I don't think anyone saw us." said Tonoto; she smiled and turned to the hotel right beside them, and the boys followed her. "This is where we met, right Naruto?"

"Yeah; it was a nice hotel." said Naruto.

"Why did you meet at a hotel?" questioned Hiroshi. He didn't know why that would be a place to meet a princess.

Naruto got into the buddha position and closed his eyes, "She was trying to buy a hotel room; we gave her a futon and she stayed in ours after the guy turned her down."

"How about we stay here and trash a hotel room?" said Tonoto, "That would be fun."

Hiroshi protested and stared at her with a wild frown, "Tonoto-hime... we can't; we said we'd get back before dinner..."

"Yeah, Hiroshi's right. We need to spend our time destroying half the town. This town is more of a tourist trap anyway, so there would be a lot of stands we could go to, is there not?" said Naruto, looking to Tonoto with a smile.

"Hm, yeah, we could do that... most of this town's economy is based off of tourist traps anyway." said Tonoto, putting her hands on her hips, "We can go to the older part of the city... that part is really nice. There are a few things we could do there... and I even brought a camera!"

"Maybe we can go get something to eat... I'm getting pretty tired of Ramen Day back at the palace." said Hiroshi.

Naruto remembered the hot meal he wanted, but in all honesty he just wanted something warm to eat, not to stop him from being hungry. He spoke with another suggestion, "Maybe we can go to a mixed bath-house somewhere... I saw one after I passed by the entrance to the village."

Hiroshi put his hands in his pockets and looked away from Tonoto. "I like my idea..."

"I like my idea." she said as she flicked her hair and looked away from Hiroshi.

"Well, maybe we can fall for some of the tourist traps first... how 'bout it?" said Naruto.

They both grumbled and said, "Sure..."

XXX

They stopped at a carnival-like shuriken throwing stand that used authentically heavy, but plastic Shuriken.

"Aw yeah! This'll be sweet!" said Hiroshi, who ran up to the stand like it was a candy-store. "I haven't been on a mission to throw shuriken in three weeks!"

Naruto and Tonoto looked to him with question written all over their faces. "You should have trained like you were supposed to, and by the way... aren't you supposed to be the adult?" said Tonoto, "You're 18!"

"Yeah, if I have to babysit you two, then maybe I'll have some fun." said Hiroshi, loading up on plastic shuriken.

"Hey, kid… keep your hands off until you pay." said the stashed old man that owned the stand.

"Tonoto, hook him up, would you?" said Hiroshi as he continued to load up on Shuriken and put them in between his fingers. The old man grunted.

"How many ryo, old man?" said Tonoto. She pulled out a pink, frog purse and pulled out a gold coin and put it between her two-fingers.

The old man didn't hesitate, "That'll do!"

He reached for the coin and Tonoto took it away, "Ah-ah! No grabbing."

The old man flattened and held out his hand and she plopped it into it. The old man examined it, "Gracious me! This is a damn 10000 ryo coin! Thank you..."

"I didn't have anything smaller. Sorry." said Tonoto to the group, also shrugging with a frown.

"That's ok! You just fed my family..." said the old man, "Hey, are you a ninja? This is truly amazing... a female ninja in Wisteria... I know because I can see the strength in your eyes. Also, I would like to say I have a grandson that's a ninja... his name is Uzumaki Kimishi. Do you know him...? He hasn't been home for a few years... his mother's getting worried."

Tonoto looked down and had shadows under her eyes. "Yeah... I know him. He was a really nice guy."

The old man frowned and then shook his head. "So, he's gone... we always knew he was a black sheep. He probably wouldn't be able to survive." said the old man. He sighed, "My name's Momichi. I'm closing up shop for the day. Please, let's have lunch; I would rather you come, even if you didn't know him that well. I would like-"

Tonoto put her hand up, "He's not dead... for all we know, he could have betrayed the village. He did something that's weird, even for him..."

"Then, he's alive? Please, let's discuss it over lunch; we don't have much to eat at the house because it's been hard on us."

"Alright!" said Hiroshi hopefully, "Food!"

* * *

That's the Chapter!

Next time on The Blond Master of Seals! We meet Kimishi's family, and find out that in world of wide possibilities, things couldn't be narrower! Tune in next time, you hear?

Bye now!


	10. Chapter 7: Meet the Family!

Naruto and co. walked down the village roads, following Momichi and went into a rundown neighborhood, where many people had closed their doors and shut their blinds. Now, the three were anxious to get something to eat, but the more they saw of this neighborhood they thought that it wouldn't be much, just like Momichi said.

The three children stopped at an old house, and from the outside, it looked jaded. They all exchanged looks as the old, ranch-style house looked like it was losing its luster. The door was scratched and chipped, the brick and roofing looked faded, and as they walked up to the welcome mat was missing some of its letters. They all proceeded to take off their shoes and entered the shanty where they were intoxicated by the smell. It smelled of rotting cabbage and the stink was so bad Tonoto almost threw up before she had covered her mouth. Naruto was rather unfazed, however, though Hiroshi needed something to plug his nose-holes in order to stomach it. Alas, he had nothing to do so with…

"Jiji!" said the little red haired boy that ran up and hugged his leg.

"Mitomi! We have guests..." said Momichi.

A smiling red-haired woman with a messy bun and a round face entered the space were the combined living room and kitchen met and greeted the three. "Hello there!"

"Hey, what's with the sme-" Hiroshi said, but Tonoto jabbed his belly with her elbow.

"Excuse me?" she said very kindly, although it was obvious she was confused.

"That's a very cute baby you have there." said Tonoto, she walked up to it and spoke again, "Can I tickle his chin?"

"S-sure! But please tell me who you are first." said Mitomi nervously.

"I'm Shitomu Tonoto. I'm the Daimyo's daughter." said Tonoto. She smiled and tickled the baby's chin; it giggled, "He-he... it's ok, I've been around my baby sister when she was younger..."

The woman looked surprised. "W-why is the Daimyo's daughter here?"

Momichi was surprised as well. "I didn't know you were Daimyo's daughter!"

Tonoto smiled somewhat fondly. "Please, allow me to explain."

XXX

They were all sitting on the couches with Tonoto in the middle of Momichi and Mitomi while Naruto and Hiroshi sat on the couch beside theirs. Tonoto started of by saying, "Ok..." and continued. "Kimishi was my boyfriend for 1 year, and he was the greatest, kindest, and sweetest boy you'd ever meet." she said; the taboo for him was almost gone.

"Tell me about what happened! This is stuff I've already known for a long time..." said Mitomi. She frowned and turned away, "I really can't imagine what happened. I'm assuming that something bad has happened to him."

Hiroshi looked down and to the side, "Mitomi-san... I'm sorry about your son; I was always so jealous ever since they told him he was the true Uzumaki heir, instead of me." said Hiroshi, "You see, my dad was the Uzumaki Clan Leader, and I was next in line to take the throne. That was the sad thing that I was made me not nice to him, but I'm willing to make a change... Tonoto, please continue."

"Just wait. Who are you anyway? Since when was my grandson the Uzumaki heir?" said Momichi.

"I'm Uzumaki Hiroshi. Much of the lore was lost about the Uzumaki clan; it may not seem it, but Wisteria was their home long before they perished. The older brother of Uzumaki Hisami, Uzumaki Mitomo split from the clan after his younger brother and successor took control of the clan, thus forming up with the Kahashi's and the Ushikaza's and some other clans and went to conquer the land of rivers. That didn't work out, so the River Daimyo negotiated the land that they already pillaged and conquered was theirs, and no more war and suffering shall ensue any longer. The war lasted for 50 years, hence the life of a wisteria plant that has always grown in these parts."

Mitomi shook her head and eventually spoke, "So what happened to my son?"

Tonoto frowned and looked down... "He's alive... but he's run away from home. He didn't even say goodbye..."

"So my son is long gone? He didn't even visit the night he left? He didn't need to even tell his family?!" said Mitomi. The baby started crying. "Shhh... it's ok..." She bounced it up and down and it eventually stopped crying.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why he just left without saying goodbye to anyone. I honestly loved him very much; he was a really great friend, and now all I want is for him to come back. I even trained so I could somehow bring him home. Look! My dad made me an honorary ninja until I bring him back." said Tonoto. She held out her Wisteria hitai-ate that she didn't put on yet. It had the Wisteria crest on it, which was a long line, with a circle and for smaller lines coming off the top of it. Tonoto continued, "I'll probably have to go back to being a princess when I'm done with my mission, but I'll still be as strong as I am now. We have to go now... we ran away from the palace for a little while and we have to get back before dinner. We're sorry we couldn't stay longer."

Momichi spoke, stood up, and they also did as well. He shook each of their hands. "Alright, thank-you. We've gotten some closure on a subject that has been in our minds for years; I'm glad we could have you over. We'll tell his father about this when he get's home."

Tonoto reached into her pouch and spoke, "Wait, I have something for you guys." she said; she pulled out her pink, froggy purse and walked over to the table. She started emptying it and spoke yet again, "Here, you can have all this. I'll also make my dad invest in a better house for you all, and give you a monthly allowance in about 20 thousand ryo. It's really no problem."

Mitomi's and Momichi's hearts both stopped. Why was this girl going to do this? Has she lost her mind? "Really-I mean, can you do this for us? Will you pull through with you promise?" said Mitomi, turning to her from the couch.

"Yeah, we have over 10 trillion ryo in the treasury. It's not a problem; my dad will agree to that, and when you get back on your feet and actually save the money you won't need the allowance. Right?" said Tonoto, beaming at them with her eyes closed.

"We'll conserve our dollars... we've been doing it for years. Thank you!" said Momichi, running up to hug Tonoto.

Tonoto opened her eyes with a jolt; however she smiled and started rubbing his back.

"We can't thank you enough, Hime-sama!" said Mitomi. She smiled widely and eventually Momichi let go of her.

XXX

Tonoto lead the group into the forest out back with a smile. "Hey Naruto, make sure no one sees, ok?"

Naruto blushed; what was she doing? For all he knew she could be undressing, or going to the bathroom or something. Or both! Naruto smiled, but when she walked up to a tree and pounded it in, thus opening a secret passageway to parts unknown, everything got complicated. He looked to Hiroshi with wide eyes, and he did so back.

"Tonoto-hime! What the hell did you just...?" said Hiroshi.

"Yeah! Where does this lead...?" said Naruto.

Tonoto flicked her hair and said, "Make the hand seals Ram, Rat, Monkey, and Hare then think 'Clock of Invisibility Technique'. That way we'll be able to sneak by all the guards."

"Are we sneaking into the guard caverns? I think it was you that suggested that, and Lady Shimito-sama didn't like the idea." said Hiroshi to Tonoto.

Tonoto went into the buddha position and shook it off, "Eh, just do as I say." They did as she said and they both disappeared. "Alright! My-"

"-Hey!" said a new voice. Tonoto thought fast, and she transformed into a guard out of sheer nervousness.

"Oh, it's just another guard..." said the man dressed in a guard outfit that consisted of a blue, plated suit of armour, an Ondeko mask and black pair of trousers. He also had a spear with a tuft of fluff at the end of it and blue plated boots. "Why are you at such a remote outpost? Let alone out in the open like this. Alright, what's your-"

The guard didn't know what hit him! Naruto made a Mini Rasengan and he slammed it into his back. The guard passed out into her arms.

"Thank you Naruto!" said Tonoto.

XXX

As she turned invisible and they dragged him down the stairs, they decided to run down the secret passageways and eventually came out in the courtyard. Tonoto found the switch to close the door and they spoke silently to each other. "Alright! Let's just get back to our rooms, ok?"

"Alright!" they whispered back.

"Not so fast..." Noboru was standing in front of them with a stern look on his face. "How come you use the same entrance each and every time?"

Shimito was standing behind him and she came out from behind with a frown. "I'm sorry, he went to go check on you, and he noticed you weren't in your room."

"Crap..." they said coming out of their jutsus.

* * *

That's the Chapter!

Next time on The Blond Master of Seals! There's a little bit of yelling, but Naruto and friends got through that uncomfortable moment, and made it out ok! Jiraiya also shows his disappointment by making them train for the remainder of the week!

See yah next time!


	11. Chapter 8: Caught and More Training!

Shimito, Naruto and friends were on the fourth floor of the palace, where many of the rooms were for business. They were in a room that overlooked the courtyard and the Donjon, which was somewhere on the north wall and happened to be the daimyo's office.

The room was set up with bookcases all around the walls the rooms, a desk in the center with an armchair behind it. Going to the conversation at hand, we come to somewhere in the middle as Noboru raged.

"Shimito!" said Noboru. His nostrils were flaring, his face red; his anger increased with each passing moment. Shimito wanted to cry... "You realize that you've let her out more than once? How ignorant! You must have had good reason for not letting me go out myself and bring her sorry butt home! You realize this is the first time that a ninja has left the grounds without my permission, right? Not just any old guard, but a ninja! Hiroshi, I am deeply disappointed in for-"

Tonoto raised her hand. "What?" said Noboru.

"There has been another instance where someone besides me has left. Don't you remember?" said Tonoto. "How could you forget you sorry ass!"

"Tonoto! You are not a low-class talking buffoon! I may have forgotten, but there is no need for insolence. Cursing... have at you!"

Shimito quivered, but stood up for her daughter. "I-I'm sorry... you must understand! She's a teenage girl... she must get out of the palace every now and again, and explore the world! Before she leaves, I would have loved for her to go out once more, and she did! Please, let her get off of the fact that she saw the village one more time!"

Noboru blew some of his steam out his nose. "Yes... and I wasn't going to let her roam free in about a week, and I wasn't the one who said she could be a ninja... nor serve the village. I guess I didn't say that have duties as a princess to maintain! She must study, grow, and learn in order to conquer the world. As a princess, she has the right to rule the village and the land if her father sees fit, thus her becoming the Lady of Wisteria; one who has power and can rule with an iron fist if she so pleases! Your father knew that appointing me as the new leader was smart decision, instead of you inheriting the throne and taking over as the leader of this country. You may not have known it, but in history it says that a female can rule... you never knew, and that is why you're so arrogant!"

Shimito gasped, and so did Tonoto. "You mean... I could have been a ruler?" said Shimito. "They never taught me that in the History of Wisteria!"

"That's because the village has forgotten, and the writers as well. That right has always been here to stand firm! You never knew, therefore you never had a chance..." said Noboru. He then spoke again, "Enough! Go to your rooms, kids! Don't come out until tomorrow!"

The three left without hesitation.

XXX

It was the the next day, and they all awoke with a sunken feeling about the three of them.

As they walked to the dining hall, Naruto spoke. "Jiraiya-sensei stopped me last night and said that we needed to talk with him today." said Naruto. "He should be out by the donjon."

As they entered and sat down in the dining hall with many other ninja, they solemnly began eating their salmon, rice and curry, and drinking their tea. As it was a large room with many low lying tables and cushions, the hall was large enough to house an army. At every table, there was a busboy ready to take all the leftovers and wait until the end of everyone's meal at said table, and clean up afterward. This happened after a little while. Besides the room's gargantuan proportions and the many elegant tables within it, there was not much else; well, except for the entrance to the kitchen, which had many busboy servers coming in and out of it, either taking in old plates or bringing out new ones. This happened many times a minute.

"Ok." they said back. Tonoto carried that thought, "We'll make sure we go with you after our meal."

Hiroshi smiled. "So, I'm kinda stoked about the mission. No one's left the palace in three weeks... everyone's been on standby since." said Hiroshi eagerly. He loved the life of adventure.

Tonoto coughed, and everyone looked toward her; "Hem. Except for the people who were already on missions, and the I.C."

"What's the I.C.? Also, don't forget we have to find Kimishi and convince him to come home." said Naruto. His mind was on the mission at hand, not how fun it would be like Hiroshi. He was always intelligent in that way.

"We know." said Tonoto. She still frowned at the thought of Kimishi, even though it wasn't much of a taboo anymore.

Hiroshi coughed and got everyone's attention; he eventually spoke. "The I.C. stands for the Investigation-Corps. Pretty self-explanatory, if you ask me; they look for rouge-nins, and do other stuff that requires investigation. The most the ever do is go through the bingo book, though... that's their job. They're ninja hunters."

Naruto stayed silent...

"Yeah..." said Hiroshi, looking down, picking up and his cup one more time. He drank from it once more and said, "Ah! I'm done, are you guys done? Because I am."

Tonoto spoke for Naruto when he looked to her, and said, "Yeah, let's go see Jiraiya-sensei then..."

XXX

They met Jiraiya out by the Donjon. As he leaned upon it, he looked up at the three. "Hey." he said cooly.

"What's this about?" said Tonoto. She frowned at him as he continued to lay upon the wall. "I mean, we came all the way from the dining hall just so we can talk you, so it better be good!"

A tenacious smile appeared on Jiraiya's face. "Naruto needs to understand something... now one of you, Tonoto and Hiroshi, needs to make an Animated Shadow Clone."

In Naruto's mind, things were questionable on that subject. Naruto didn't know what he was talking about...

"Alright." said Hiroshi. Jiraiya looked to Hiroshi, and because he said this, he volunteered by default. He made the hand seals Ram, Snake, Tiger, Rat, Snake again, then clapped his hands together and made the Shadow Clone hand seal, and one clone of himself appeared.

"Now Naruto." said Jiraiya, who dipped and turned his head toward him. "Make a regular Shadow Clone..."

Naruto did as he said and Jiraiya smiled and closed his eyes. "Now I want the clones to hit each other... but Naruto's clone first." he opened one eye. "Hit as hard as you can."

Naruto went for a swift punch to the face, and it connected. Hiroshi's clone held it's nose and it dripped blood. "OW! You're gonna pay for that once I hit you, baka!" it said.

"As you may know, Shadow Clones disappear when hit rather hard..." said Jiraiya, "So let's see how Naruto stands up to Hiroshi's clone."

Hiroshi punched Naruto's clone in the face and it disappeared. "Now Hiroshi, cancel the jutsu before the clone loses too much blood."

Naruto opened his mouth, but he didn't know what to say to this, so he decided to watch.

"Alright..." Hiroshi dispelled the clone by clapping his hands, and Naruto saw Hiroshi's nose dripped blood. Hiroshi didn't seem too fazed; he just put his hand over it. However Naruto was captivated; he didn't say anything until after Jiraiya said, "What do you get from that?"

"It all makes since... you just made a real clone of yourself! And it wasn't just solid; it was alive! But why did you get hurt...?"

Jiraiya smiled cockily and turned his head to the left. "Well, Naruto..." he looked back, "Any internal injury besides bone fractures you get while doing that jutsu, automatically gets transferred over to the user. However... if the user were to sustain an critical injury to an organ, you would just get a bad jolt to the given area. The intensity is based off of the intensity of the blow, and it would hurt like a doozy. You'll probably scream and wet your pants if it does you in hard enough."

"Your mission from me is to make 4 of these each... and as Naruto doesn't know this jutsu, he must learn it from either you, Tonoto," he looked to Tonoto, "Or you, Hiroshi, (he looked to Hiroshi). Either one of you is fine. You have one week. Try to go back over all the training we did, Tonoto and Naruto. Help each other if you get lost. Bye!"

Jiraiya's Shadow Clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XXX

That's the Chapter, folks!

Next time on The Blond Master of Seals! Self-study and perseverance is the key! In other words... more training! Join Naruto and co. for another exciting adventure into the unknown!

Bye now!


End file.
